Happy 150th!
by KallianWithWings
Summary: It's Kallian's birthday, and Lecrough is making sure it is night he won't forget... Rated T for alcohol themes


A little story about Kallian's 150th birthday. Rated T for alcohol themes.

* * *

Kallian woke up. The High Entia yawned. He looked out of the window. The sun was just rising, and most of Alcamoth was still asleep. Kallian smiled. He got dressed into his uniform and walked outside.

He was going for a walk around Alcamoth. During the day, it was a busy town full of people and noise. At night, it was so quiet you could hear a Skeeter flap it's wings. It was so peaceful, just walking around and listening to the fountains. Kallian sighed. He loved this place. He was so glad he was a High Entia, and not a Homs. The Homs had no where near as much technology and knowledge as they did. They didn't even have the technology to teleport! And they had such a short lifespan...

He noticed Melia just leaving her room. Kallian smiled. He walked up to his sister.  
"Good morning Melia," Kallian greeted.  
"Hello," Melia replied. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, fine thank you. And you?"  
"I did."  
It was the same ordinary, formal conversation. They had it every day. First they would greet each other, then they would ask what they were doing that day, then they would seperate.

"Goodbye then," Melia said.  
"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Kallian replied.  
"Bye!"  
She was just about to leave, when she turned around.  
"Oh, and happy birthday!"

Kallian was confused. Birthday? It was his birthday? He had completely lost track of which month it was, let alone day. Surely not... But then, what number was it this year? 148? 149? He had completely forgotten! Kallian scratched his head. He decided to make a trip back to his room in the palace. He must have some record of it in there!

Kallian lifted up the document. It was a small piece of paper, and carried all information about his birth. It read:

_Kallian Antiqua  
__15th Meyvember 5113  
__The Palace Medical Room  
__Sorean and Yumea Antiqua_

The prince did some quick subtraction to work out his age. A big fat 150. Quite a special number. High Entia celebrations were held on the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 10th, 20th, 50th, 100th, 150th and 200th birthdays. So it was his penultimate birthday party.

He sighed and walked outside. Alcamoth was just waking up now. He headed into the audience chamber. He had to listen to the citizen's requests and give them to Sorean when he returned from his trip to the Syrath Lighthouse. Kallian looking forward to it. As it turned out, it was quite a dull morning. Most citizens were complaining about the same thing, the lack of water in the Fountain of Eternity. Others wanted to have a safer path to the lighthouse, as the path was currently full of could probably sort that out himself... After a couple of hours, Lorithia swapped with him and Kallian had a break.

He was just walking down the stairs from the audience chamber. Lecrough smiled at him.  
"It's your birthday today isn't it? 150 if I'm not mistaken. Is that right?" He asked.  
"Yes," Kallian replied.  
"Alright, anything on tonight?"  
"No, I have a free evening."  
"Well then, I say we throw a party! Come to the centre gate around nine and me and the lads will make it a night to remember!"  
Kallian nodded.  
"Very well then, see you later."

* * *

Kallian walked towards the palace. He had just been trying to make the path a bit safer by killing a few Nebulae. Lecrough, Lar'shen, Galdo and Kaelin were waiting there. Kallian smiled.

"Good evening," The prince greeted.  
"To you too," Lecrough replied. "We were gonna take out one of those new crafts, have a fly around Eryth and Valak. It's just down at centre gate.  
"Ok,"  
Galdo, Lar'shen and Kaelin were carrying five bottles of 'Agni's Finest', a highly popular brand of wine. Also highly addictive. And had a high alcohol content.

They all walked into the craft. Lar'shen was driving the craft, while Kallian and Lecrough sat beside him. Galdo opened a bottle. He started to drink. Everyone but Lar'shen and Kallian had started drinking. They drove around the beautiful mountains of Valak, around the peak and the glacier and the numerous frozen waterfalls.

"C'mon Larsh, have a drink!" Galdo insisted, holding up a bottle.  
"Well, I'm driving though aren't I!" Lar'shen excused.  
"C'mon!"  
The others were trying to get him to do it. Eventually, peer pressure forced him to drink. Kallian had a sip so that the others wouldn't push him. Lar'shen downed the entire bottle in less than a minute.

Kallian drank the rest of his , he was wearing an Alcohol Resistance V gem, so the wine had no effect on him. The others, however were completely wasted. In their state, they would probably mistake their wives for bunnits...

"I think we should start heading home now," Kallian suggested, worried they were about to crash.  
"Ya, I fink so too," Lar'shen agreed.  
He started to drive home. Sort of.  
"Larsh, that's not the way back!"  
"Ya it ish, look, Alcamof!"  
"That's not Alcamoth! That's Galahad Fortress!"  
"Wh- What?"  
As Lar'shen wasn't looking where he was going, he crashed into a Mechon on Sword Valley.

* * *

"If this is a joke, it ain't funny..." Dickson muttered.

Dunban puffed. He was tired. He wanted this damn battle to end! Using all his strength, Dunban prepared his final blow, the blow that would annhilate all Mechon forever! And then the thing came in. It crashed into the fortress unit and slammed it to the ground. Some men with wings on their heads walked out of the thing.

"Better late than never, I guess," Dickson shrugged.  
"What?" Dunban asked. "Who are they?"  
"They're the High Entia. They were meant to be helping us, but they never came."  
The five walked out of the craft.  
"Until now..."

"Hewo ickle Hom Hom," Lecrough greeted.  
"Aww. Little Hom so cute!" Galdo added.  
"I wants to cuddle Hom!" Kaelin exclaimed.  
"Me toos!" Lar'shen agreed.  
"Oh Bionis..." Kallian sighed.

Dunban frowned.  
"Are they, always like this?" Dunban wondered.  
"Nah, they're just drunk... I hope..." Dickson replied.  
Kaelin started walking towards Dunban. He wrapped his arms around him and started to hug him.  
"OK..." Dunban said.

Kallian groaned. How emabarassing!  
"Kaelin! For Bionis' sake snap out of it!"  
Kallian walked towards Kaelin and smacked across the face.  
"Oww... Dat hurt!"  
Kaelin sat on the floor and held his cheek. A mechon aproached from behind.

"Kaelin! Look out!" Kallian shouted.  
He ran towards the Mechon M63 and attempted to cut it with his sword. But the sword simply bounced off.  
"What!"  
"Wait!" Dunban urged.  
He activated his Enchant.  
"Now try!"  
Kallian thrust his blade into the M63 and destroyed it.

"What? Why couldn't I attack it?" Kallian asked.  
"It's a mechon. Only the Monado and the enchanted can attack them. What's your name?" Dickson asked.  
"Kallian. You?"  
"You know ma name Kali..." Galdo groaned.  
"Dunban. He's Dickson." Dunban interupted.  
Dickson fired an ether shot at a second M63.  
"There are hordes of them. But we've almost got them. If I were to get a bit closer, I could deal the final blow..." Dunban thought out loud

Around 5 Mechon approached them. There were two M63s, two M55s and an M82 (that is, two normal ones, two small ones, and one big one XD)  
"Dickson! Kallian! Deal with these! I'll charge up the Monado!"  
"Right!" Dickson agreed.  
Kallian nodded. He looked at his four friends and the mess they'd got him in. Kaelin and Lar'shen were cuddling eachother, Lecrough was drawing some cave paintings and Galdo was doing a strange dance...

Dunban cast enchant again and Dickson and Kallian rushed towards the new attackers. Kallian quickly took care of the M63s, while Dickson attacked the M55s from afar. Kallian attempted to kill the M82 on his own. But it failed. The Mechon disarmed him with one chainsaw, then readied the next. He would be dead if the Mechon's head hadn't flung off, being shot by Dickson.  
"Headshot," He muttered.

Dunban was ready. The two ran out of the way. Dunban slashed the sword in front of him, dealing 9,999,999 damage to all the mechon in the valley. But Dunban took serious injuries from it. He lay down on the floor. Dickson hurried him into a medical carier. Kallian pushed his friends into the craft. Lecrough was right. It sure was a night he would remember...

* * *

Did you like? Did you not? Please review!


End file.
